Caleb Spencer
Caleb Alexander Spencer is the eldest son of Carla O'Donnell and Cameron Spencer. He has 2 younger siblings Anna-Marie and Drew Spencer and a stepfather Liam O'Donnell. Life History Caleb Spencer was born on 25th July 2020 to Carla Spencer (now O'Donnell) and Cameron Spencer, on the Beaver Lake Cree Nation Reserve in Canada-his parents are both native canadian. He had a relatively normal upbringing and he loved to play hockey. When he was 12 his father died of lung cancer and it was a really hard blow to Caleb because he and his dad were very close. He was with his dad right up until he died because his dad's final wish was to hear Caleb sing the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan one last time-it was one of his favourites. After his dad died, the family moved to Vancouver to live with their grandparents as Caleb's mother felt that their house on the reserve held too many memories of Caleb's father. They moved to Lima this year, when Caleb's mother got a new job offer and this is where she met her new husband, Caleb's stepfather Liam. Caleb and his family (aside from Liam) all have canadian accents. Personality Caleb is a modest guy, he doesn't like a lot of praise and is easily embarrassed when he is. He is unlike normal jocks and refuses to throw slushies at people and insists on being nice to people no matter what their social status. He is a sweet and kind guy but he is easily provoked by people who insult his native canadian heritage. He is incredibly sporty and secretly clever- he doesn't want to look like a nerd but he loves science and comic books. He is a tough guy and acts like nothing anybody says hurts him but he is secretly vulnerable. He hates doing what he's told and he'll do what he wants instead. He likes being independent and refuses to accept help (even when he needs it). He's a big practical joker and loves to play pranks on people. He is ambitious and determined to get what he wants out of life. He refuses to let being a popular jock change who he is- he wants to accept everyone no matter what because he knows what it's like not to be accepted. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Caleb has light brown skin and grey eyes. His hair is black and cut in shaggy layers to his shoulders. He has a long fringe which covers his left eye. Caleb has a broad build with broad shoulders and is muscular from all his years of playing sport. He is very tall (6'5) and towers over pretty much everyone. He has size 14 feet. He has big eyes and bushy eyebrows. Caleb has a tattoo of the canadian maple leaf on his left shoulder and a tattoo of a golden eagle on his back. He has a large nose but small lips. He has long eyelashes. He weighs around 208 lbs. He has a six pack and well toned arms and legs. He also has a tattoo of his dad's name Cameron and the date of his death (8.3.32). His clothing is mainly sportswear, a sports hoodie, trackies and trainers. 'Relationship with family' Carla O'Donnell-37-Caleb's mother. She is a native canadian. Caleb used to get along really well with his mom but she became really depressed after his father's death. She doesn't leave the house and has severe mood swings. Caleb is always wary around her because he never knows what she's going to be like. Carla has light brown skin, dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Liam O'Donnell-40-Caleb's stepfather. He is american and an ex rock star. He has a long brown ponytail and very pale skin and green eyes. He thinks Caleb is a smart ass and Caleb hates him because he thinks that he is taking his father's place. Anna-Marie Spencer-12-Caleb's younger sister. Caleb is incredibly protective of her. Anna-Marie is a very cheerful person in complete contrast to their mom. She loves to dance. She has light brown skin, hazel eyes and curly black shoulder length hair. Drew Spencer-10-Caleb's younger brother. Drew was only five when their father died so he doesn't really remember him. He looks up to Caleb as a sort of father figure, Caleb taught him how to play hockey. They get along well due to them both being incredibly sporty. He also has light brown skin, grey eyes and black curly hair. 'Clubs/Teams' Football, Hockey, Basketball, Baseball 'Goals/Dreams' He wants to play for the Vancouver Canucks one day-his favourite hockey team. 'Relationships' Allie West-Ex-girlfriend from Canada. He lost his virginity to her. They dated from the ages of 13 to 16 and broke up the year before he moved to Ohio as they didn't want to have to maintain a long distance relationship. Katie Abrams-Dating